Carpenter's pencils are used widely by carpenters, art students and any other persons who prefer to make very wide lines or shadings when making pencil drawings or markings. A standard carpenter's pencil presents a generally oval or rounded rectangular cross section. The pencils are made with a graphite lead core (of various hardness levels) surrounded by a wood covering.
While the carpenter's pencil is widely used, the problem remains how to sharpen such a pencil. The most common method is to whittle the pencil to form a rough point and then sandpaper same to the desired sharpness. In addition, differing manufacturers of carpenter's pencils may manufacture products having slightly different sizes. Thus, any device used to sharpen carpenter's pencils must be able to accommodate those variations in size.
There are a number of devices conceived to sharpen carpenter's pencils, ranging from the simple mechanism of placing a knife edge blade on a flat surface to very complex devices which sharpen all four sides simultaneously.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,077,903 entitled "Carpenter's Pencil Sharpener" which issued on Jan. 7, 1992 to Kreim discloses a motor operated carpenter's pencil sharpener having two rectangularly shaped openings, one a longitudinal opening the other a transverse opening. Two large diameter cylindrical cutting heads receive the long sides of the pencil, two small diameter cutting heads receive the short sides of the carpenter's pencil for sharpening.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,081,010 entitled "Pencil Sharpener For Non-Circular Section Pencils" which issued on Mar. 28, 1978 to Galli discloses a pencil sharpener for non-circular section pencils. A single cutting blade 9 is employed along with a series of cams.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,851,687 entitled "Pencil Sharpener" which issued on Dec. 3, 1974 to Jones discloses a pencil sharpener having spring biased cutting blades.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.